walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Humor
Humor is a recurring theme in The Walking Dead. It is a theme that provides comic relief in the usually bleak world of The Walking Dead. Occurrences Comic Series *Billy asks his mom and dad "What's a Segs?" after he overhears them talking about having sex. (Issue 9) *Lacey humorously and sarcastically gives a tour of Hershel's farm to Rick's group. (Issue 10) *After bursting through the door to the prison's cafeteria, Rick and Tyreese are greeted casually by Dexter, asking them if they want some meatloaf. (Issue 13) *When clearing out the remaining dead bodies from the prison, Tyreese says, "Oh my God. I live in a fort. My ten year-old self would have the biggest boner over living in this place." (Issue 14) *Axel knowingly walks into the showers as Lori and Carol shower, claiming that he "didn't" know they were in there. (Issue 16) *Axel has a humorous catchphrase, "You follow me?" (Comic Series) *Additionally, Dexter makes fun of his catchphrase once, by yelling "Do you follow me?!" at Axel. (Issue 18) *After being unconscious for 26 hours, Rick makes a joke to Carol, asking if the dead are still walking. (Issue 24) *While siphoning gasoline, Glenn jokingly asks Rick if he thinks Maggie would still respect him if she knew how good he was at "sucking things through a hose". (Issue 25) *Maggie jokingly asks "Can I think about it?" when Glenn proposes to her. (Issue 36) *The first thing Gabriel says when encountering Rick's group is "Greetings, brothers and sisters. Can you spare a moment to talk about the Lord?" Michonne's comment is to ask if this guy is real. (Issue 61) *After Rick shows up to The Hunters's camp, Greg asks if any of them is missing body parts (referring to Dale and Rick) because he is sick of eating leftovers. (Issue 65) *Michonne jokes about having a threesome with Abraham and Holly, and claims she hasn't done such thing since college. (Issue 92) *Many things that Negan says are considered humorous as he says them at seemingly inappropriate times, suggesting he has a sadistic sense of humor: (Comic Series) **Negan makes a joke about Lucille being a vampire bat as he beats Glenn to death. (Issue 100) **Negan intimidates a Savior after he brings him his bat, "Lucille". He asks if the Savior treated her like a lady and then asks if he ate "her pussy like a lady". As the Savior is stuttering nervously, he exclaims, "I'm just fucking with you! A baseball bat doesn't have a pussy!" (Issue 105) **Negan makes fun of a fellow Savior as they play a game of Ping-Pong. (Issue 108) **Negan provokes Dwight by telling him that he would "ping pong his dick" over Sherry's breasts. (Issue 108) **Negan comments to Spencer he has no guts, then after gruesomely gutting him remarks that his guts were in fact inside him along. (Issue 111) **Negan says to Dwight "I hope you have your shitting pants on" as zombies swarm the Sanctuary. (Issue 116) **Negan makes a joke about his penis, saying "It's so hard right now I could crack the steel." One of the Saviors, Davis also says that his "dick is a full boner" as well. (Issue 120) **After being discovered that his cell is unlocked and being accused by Rick, Negan asks him did he ever "go fuck orgasms into your girl Andrea with his perfectly normal-sized wiener until she wanted to order a "Negan's Cock Fan Club" -t-shirt". **Negan makes fun of the Whisperers, especially Beta. **Negan asks his fellow Whisperers what time the lunch is, and when he does not get an answer he states "fuck a bunch of you guys". (Issue 156) **Negan tries to please Rick humorously and gain his trust. (Issue 127 to present) **While killing walkers, Negan cusses at them. He then tells himself to "save the stuff when people are around". *While trying to prove to Negan that she's not Andrea, Holly humorously tells him she has "a couple cup sizes on her". (Issue 117) *After receiving a letter from Anna, Rick asks Carl who his is girlfriend. Carl tells him to shut up afterwards. (Issue 129) *Dante often tries to humorously flirt with Maggie. (Comic Series) *After working with Earl, Sophia states that Carl "smells like shit". (Issue 133) *Darius tells Jesus that Nathaniel keeps eating their food rations like "a goddamn pig". (Issue 133) *Heath refers to the Saviors as "bunch of weirdos". (Issue 141) *Dwight tells Negan that he uses bolts, as Negan said he uses arrows. Two years later, while on the war with Rick's group, Dwight has to remind him again about it, in which Negan responds, "Whatever". (Issue 123, Here's Negan) *Eugene jokes that Rosita had a "questionable taste in men" while comforting Siddiq. (Issue 171) *Princess plays a practical joke on the survivors by pretending to signal her group to attack. (Issue 171) *Rick jokingly asks Mercer if he would rather be a florist while discussing job placements in the Commonwealth. (Issue 182) *Rick tells his son that he "wont be winning any foot races" after Carl asks him about his cane. (Issue 182) *When Laura visits Mercer in jail, she smirks and tells him to back away from the wall as soon as possible, before yelling at him that she wasn't joking and to back away now when he doesn't respond. Mercer is covered in rubble from the resulting explosion, with George apologizing for using too much explosive. (Issue 189) TV Series *When Rick Grimes locked himself in the tank, Glenn makes a joke over the radio to get his attention, "Hey dumb-ass. Yeah you, in the tank, you cozy in there?". (Days Gone Bye) *T-Dog frequently says, "Oh, hell no." when something bad occurs. (TV Series) *Whilst recalling the Grimes' family trip to the Grand Canyon, Rick jokes about the intensity of an infant Carl's nausea, commenting,"I never knew a baby could throw up so much." (What Lies Ahead) *Rick and Shane joke about past relationships in high school. (Chupacabra) *While Glenn was trying to get Maggie to calm down, she says "You know for a smart guy, you're pretty stupid!" (Secrets) *When Lori tells Dale and Andrea that they didn't give Carl "the talk," Carl looks at Dale and Dale says: "Don't look at me. That's your father's job." (Triggerfinger) *Hershel and T-Dog compete to get the living room couch as their bed. (Better Angels) *Daryl Dixon makes fun of Glenn's driving due to the stereotype that Asians are bad drivers. (Beside the Dying Fire) *The group have a laugh at Glenn and Maggie who have had sex in the guard tower. (Killer Within) *Merle Dixon jokes about Michonne's message created with body parts, calling it a "biter-gram". (Hounded) *Carl, Daryl, and Oscar are clearing out the prison when Oscar becomes excited. The reason for this is revealed to be a pair of slippers. When Daryl asks him why he needs slippers, he responds, "You know, end of the day. Relaxin'." (Hounded) *Merle slowly and correctly pronounces Gargulio's name to himself after shooting the latter in the head. (Hounded) *Merle throws a walker at a tied up Glenn, and makes an Asian food joke: "He'll just be hungry again in an hour!". (When the Dead Come Knocking) *When at the Hermit's house, the group found a dead fox on the floor, and Daryl makes a joke: "Looks like Lassie went home". (When the Dead Come Knocking) *Axel mistakes Carol for a lesbian because of her haircut, and then proceeds to hit on her upon discovering she isn't. (Made to Suffer) *Tyreese jokes about him being the first "brother" to break into prison which Axel comments back by saying he is probably the first white boy to want to stay in. (The Suicide King) *Merle makes countless sex jokes and innuendos. (Season 3) *Judith Grimes crib is a mailbox with "Lil' Asskicker" written on the side. (Season 3) *Axel tells stories of him and his brother, often making fun of his brother in a jokeful manner. (Home) *When Rick notices Michonne eating Morgan's food, she responds with, "The mat said 'welcome'". (Clear) *Michonne goes back for Carl's photo as well as a cat statue she saw, claiming it was "too damn gorgeous" to leave behind. (Clear) *Rick asks Michonne if she could drive, Michonne explains to him that she knows he is seeing hallucinations and that she used to talk with her dead boyfriend. In response, Rick gives her the keys and states that he's seeing things. (Clear) *Hershel and Milton talk about Hershel's amputated leg. When Milton asks if he can see the stump, Hershel jokingly asks him to buy him a drink first. (Arrow on the Doorpost) *Merle teases surrounding walkers as he stays in his vehicle by pretending to give one a drink of whiskey through the glass. (This Sorrowful Life) *Zach asks Daryl if he was a homicide detective, and Michonne laughs about it. (30 Days Without An Accident) *Tyreese asks Sasha if there was a time when she wasn't the boss of him. Sasha responds: "You had a few years before I was born." (30 Days Without An Accident) *Hershel jokes Rick should look the part of a farmer with overalls and "maybe a bigger ass". (30 Days Without An Accident) *Glenn takes a picture of Maggie when she's asleep. This wakes her up, causing her to jokingly demand he get rid of it. He refuses. (Infected) *When Hershel advises Michonne of risking infection being around Daryl, Michonne jokes "He's already given me fleas". (Infected) *After saving Henry, Hershel jokes that every Wednesday should be Spaghetti Tuesday. (Internment) *When Meghan Chambler asks the Governor about his eye, he jokingly tells her that he's a pirate. (Live Bait) *Mitch mocks Philip in a jokingly manner, giving him the nickname "One Eye Bri". (Dead Weight) *Abraham is renowned for his humorous one liners and quips throughout the show. *Eugene is well known as a subject of comic relief due to his social ineptitude, hair, and bizarre patterns of speech. *Gabriel jokes with Rick's group, saying that he may be leading them into a trap so he can steal their squirrels. (Strangers) *Carol jokes with Daryl, saying she'll hose him down in his sleep since he hasn't had a shower. Daryl responds saying Carol looks "ridiculous" in her new clothes. (Remember) *When Tara sees Eugene after recovering from her injuries she jokingly thanks God that nothing happened to his hair while she was recovering. (First Time Again) *The episode "The Next World" has numerous examples of comedy being used: **Rick enjoys a CD in the supply car much to Daryl's annoyance. **When Paul 'Jesus' Rovia asks if Rick and Daryl have ammunition, they fire upon a lone walker. **Daryl engages in a comical chase and struggle with Jesus. **Jesus surprises Rick and Michonne in bed together, saying he and Rick need to talk. (The Next World) *After killing Ethan, Rick responds to the bewildered Hilltop Colony with a nonchalant "What?". (Knots Untie) *Morgan asks Michonne if she ate one of his protein bars when they met, swearing that he had one more peanut butter bar left. She responds that she didn't. Rick later points out that in fact she did to which Morgan replies "Oh, I know." (First Time Again, East) *Negan often possess a crude and sadistic sense of humor. (TV Series) *Jadis says that she wants to have intercourse with Rick much to his and Michonne's confusion. (The First Day of the Rest of Your Life) *Enid jokes about how she can drive better than Carl to Aaron during their journey to visit Oceanside. (How It's Gotta Be) Webisodes *Harris jokingly states that they might find some Playboy magazines and later finds a Playboy magazine while searching for supplies. (Hide and Seek) *B.J. jokingly states to Chase that if he wants to watch porn, then just ask, because he has all different categories of pornographic material. (Keys to the Kingdom) Video Game *While going to sleep with Clementine in Hershel's barn, Clementine begins to note that the barn smells horrible. Lee has the option to say "shit," leading to Clementine calling him out on his swear. (A New Day) *Duck acts as a comedy relief for the group. (Season 1) *When having a look outside the pharmacy with Doug, Lee has the option to point a universal remote at it and say; "Open sesame". (A New Day) *When Irene is telling Lee, Glenn, and Carley what happened to her and her boyfriend, Glenn is disappointed to find out she was in a relationship. *Mark tells Lee that he heard Doug lying in bed just naming types of pie. (Starved For Help) *Kenny suggests that Lee knows how to pick a lock due to him being "urban", referring to the fact that he is African-American. (Starved For Help) *Lee makes fun of Carley for not knowing how batteries work back at the pharmacy. (Starved For Help) *Clementine curses, saying that the barn smells like "shit". (Starved For Help) *Clementine reveals that she put a bug on Duck's pillow. (Long Road Ahead) *Later, if Carley is saved, she jokes about the batteries being in backwards in the flashlight. (Long Road Ahead) *If Lee high-fives Duck, the in-game message will state "Duck thinks you are incredibly awesome". (Long Road Ahead) *Lee calls Clementine on allowing Omid to swear repeatedly, whereas she never allows him to swear. (Long Road Ahead) *Kenny makes a witty remark about what he'll do to the one ringing the bell towers in Savannah, saying, "I'll ring HIS motherfucking bell!". (Around Every Corner) *Lee says that when they are finally safe, he will teach Clementine but not give her homework. (Around Every Corner) *When Molly returns to Lee after getting a photo of her sister in Crawford, she initially pretends that she lost the battery, revealing moments later that she was "just kidding". (Around Every Corner) *Omid acts as comedy relief for the group, trying to lessen the tension when things get tough. (Video Game) *On the Hospital Rooftop, Kenny will remark that whoever was writing the message on the wall "went ass over tea-kettle." (No Time Left) *Lee has the option to make a wisecrack about having his arm amputated, as well as about Omid's height. (No Time Left) *When Lee/Kenny throws the bust at a wall, Omid exclaims "You ruined that dude's face." (No Time Left) *Eddie makes numerous wisecracks about Wyatt's weight. (Wyatt's Story) *Wyatt and Eddie exchange in some friendly banter while driving down the foggy road. (Wyatt's Story) *Russell has the option to tell Nate that his name is "Asswipe". (Russell's Story) *Bonnie and Leland play a humorous game of "Would you rather". (Bonnie's Story) *Tavia can joke about her group eating the survivors at the camp. (400 Days) *Omid suggests they name his and Christa's baby "Omid" or "Christa". (All That Remains) *When Pete says that he always beats Luke in poker, Luke begins to disagree with him but then changes the subject. (All That Remains) *Reggie will ask Clementine's group about the last time they had electricity, and when Sarah mentions the wind turbine at the lodge, Reggie will interrupt saying, "It's not a competition". (In Harm's Way) *Reggie will pat Clementine's head with his arm, before backing away slowly saying, "That was awkward. I won't do that again". (In Harm's Way) *When Kenny awakens from his unconsciousness brought on by being beaten by Carver, Nick remarks with a smile "Not bad, old man", to which Kenny humorously responds "Thanks, asshole". (In Harm's Way) *Kenny asks, "Am I still gonna be pretty when this heals?" about losing function of his eye. (Amid The Ruins) *Jane jokes about her sister's bad haircut, then saying that she herself gave her that bad haircut. (Amid The Ruins) *Clementine can joke after failing to squeeze between a gate at the museum, claiming she's "not as small as she used to be". (Amid The Ruins) *At the Parker's Run Memorial Museum, after finding a raccoon, Mike will state "I'd eat the shit out of that raccoon", and both Clementine and Bonnie stare at him blankly, and he replies "I mean, just that I'd be really happy to eat that raccoon". (Amid The Ruins) *At the power station, when Clementine is given Alvin Jr., Clementine looks to Mike and he replies, "Oh no, that's all you". (No Going Back) *At C&C Auto Stop, when Javier's group arrive, Javier notices Mariana praying and can ask if she's praying for their safety, Mariana then reveals she is praying to find a candy bar. (Ties That Bind - Part 1) **Afterwards when Kate asks what they need, Javier can ask God to let there be candy bars, to which Mariana replies "Amen". *Louis acts as a comic-relief for the group. (Season 4) Dead Reckoning *Shane Walsh told Gary Taylor to settle down and asked Don to say something to which he replies, "Settle down Gary". (Chapter 3: Habeas Corpus) Social Game *Kasumi jokingly states that since the world's ending, the police won't pull you over for speeding. (Social Game) *Greg tells the main character he misses pizza and "internet pictures". (Social Game) *Davey jokes with the hero player, stating that he is "So glad to find other people. My girlfriend became one of those things and I had to break up with her." (Social Game) *Nathan tells the hero player that he thinks he "dirtied his drawers", after the bombing of Atlanta. (Social Game) *Greg exclaims that he likes Nathan and Max but thinks that Max's taste in music sucks. (Social Game) *Max tells the hero player that while he and Nathan were on guard duty and thought that walkers were attacking. They then reveal that they ended up killing some delicious raccoons. (Social Game) *Upon first meeting Marla, Ed tells the hero that she is "as mean as a walker". *Nathan says several funny things while doped up on medication, saying that he feels fine but he can't feel his lips so well and that he now has fish lips. (Social Game) *The Hero Player (or Max) will be surprised by a large number of walkers entering the area and say, "Sweet Unicorn Jesus with a jetpack!" (Social Game) *Max claims that someone was "cutting the cheese" during the ambulance ride, and he believed it was Kara. The latter denied it and claimed it was Nathan. Marla eventually reveals it was her all along. (Social Game) *The Hero Player pokes fun at Ed by claiming he "liked him in that way" after being told that they're "ambulance buddies." (Social Game) *Bill claims that he will be 100% vegetarian after the experience of having subsisted on medical waste. (Social Game) *Marla tells the hero player to put back a bottle of pills; explaining that it is Viagra. (Social Game) Road to Survival *While dealing with the conflict with Home Mart survivors, the player is given a choice between "give Jim supplies" and "tell Jim to fuck off". Novel Series *Scott Moon makes a joke with his friend, telling him that he's the one that's high, and not the circus tent. (The Road to Woodbury) *Jeremiah yells humorously to Reese and Stephen after the two did not pass the message along about Lilly still being alive. (Invasion) Category:Themes